Unexpected Possibilities
by Skygirl Of Asgard
Summary: Padmé Amidala finding out about her first pregnancy during the Clone Wars {OneShot}


_A one shot of Padmé finding out about her pregnancy. Takes place between Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith._

_Disclaimer; I do not own Star Wars, it belongs to Disney._

_*Updated April Ninth, Twenty-Fourteen {4.9.14}*_

* * *

Padmé Amidala Skywalker had never been vain, for it just wasn't who she was. She didn't care what the tabloids judged about her, how her "hairstyle went out of style centuries ago" or how her "dress looked like something a reek threw up".

Their words meant absolutely nothing to her— Padmé was her own woman with her own opinions, and the rude words rarely bothered her.

But a little too much free time, with the Senate in a recess because of Chancellor Palpatine being kidnapped by the Separatists, examination in the mirror can change somethings, and some people.

She looked herself up and down, clothed in only a light shirt and a simple pair of pants that clenched her ankles tightly, dressing easy for what would mainly be a day at home.

Her hair would be classified as an "unnatural disaster" by the tabloids, being pulled back with a clip, but not yet combed out or done up, her dark curls frizzy.

Yet other than that, Padmé looked and felt the same as she did every other day that Anakin was gone, every day she went on without her husband by her side.

Except for one other thing, of course.

There was that one thing that she began to notice.

Padmé turned her head around, making sure that no one was walking into her room, before pulling her shirt up and examining her abdomen.

She was a petite young woman, only a few short inches above the five feet mark and her waist was a small one, her abdomen a toned one.

But that day, and what must have been many others, felt different.

The senator pursed her lips only slightly, holding her shirt up with then only one hand to place the other on her abdomen.

Maybe she was just imaging it, but that was a highly unlikely possibility.

It was even the tiniest bit obvious, too, though not very highly noticeable.

A slight curve to her abdomen, pushing forwards and there was a possibility for it to be called a bulge.

_I'm just seeing things_, Padmé told herself silently, but cringed at those thoughts.

She had no idea how long she had been like this, so denying to every part of herself that was flawed, even by the smallest bit.

A curve to the abdomen.

Padmé had always held a girlish figure, even at her age of twenty-six standard years. Other people her age did as well, but what happened after that? Where did it all go?

She wasn't trying to be so self involved, but the change to her body planted a seed of doubt in her head that she wouldn't always be the way she was at that time.

Was she gaining weight? How could that be happening?

Padmé hadn't changed anything in her lifestyle, her diet or such. She had always taken care of her body, everything had to fall in place with her life.

Extra weight couldn't be possible— or it could have been if the source was unidentified.

Though maybe she wasn't changing. There was always other possibilities for a curve to the abdomen, were there not?

"Oh, gods," Padmé whispered out loud to no one but herself when a possibility she had never looked at came to mind.

She could be pregnant.

Herself, carrying and raising a child, one of her own.

She wasn't saying that she had never had the dream of motherhood, because she had.

Padmé and Anakin had talked about it on many occasions, starting a family after the war ended, raising their child on Naboo, becoming parents.

Her Ani had said that he had wanted more than one child, four or five.

But that was after the war. Not right in the middle of it— it could even be considered the beginning if it raged on any longer.

"I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant," she repeated to herself, then tilting her head downwards to look at the curve to her abdomen, finishing, "I'm not pregnant— or am I?"

Thinking hard on the subject, Padmé had realized that she had missed her time of month for two months straight, coming closer to her third… but she had been so stressed out for the war had been close to taking a complete toll over her, she'd barely had time to worry about _that_.

She pulled her shirt back down over her curved abdomen, glancing insecurely at her face reflected by the mirror.

She didn't know what to think, or how to feel about… everything. Anything.

Closing her russet colored eyes, Padmé sighed and turned away from her reflection, trying to set her mind on anything besides pregnancy, or even Anakin.

* * *

Padmé sat on the edge of her bed, holding the pregnancy test in her hands.

She took a sharp breath, blinking in the slightest hope that the result was just an illusion of her stress, and that the result wasn't what she was seeing.

_Positive_.

_Positive_.

_Positive_.

It was almost too shocking to bear.

No. Not shocking. Just startling.

Startled that she was carrying a child, and in a little less than a year she would be cradling her baby in her arms, kissing its forehead and calling it her lil' bugger.

Padmé brushed a dark curl that had fallen out of her hair clip away from her face, allowing a tear drop to slide down her cheek, yet not one of depression.

Maybe joy. Joy with twists of absolute horror.

No one could go through pregnancy, especially so unknown as she was, without that heart wrenching feeling of horror for everything was to happen.

She needed her Ani there right then, her dear Anakin, to hold her close against him and whispering into her ear of how it was all going to be alright.

But even without him there, there was the tiniest strand of confidence through Padmé's conflicted feelings. She had always been a confident woman.

Even with all the fear surrounding the baby, it was a good thing too.

This baby would be her and Anakin's little miracle.

It would make their lives better. Their lives away from all the politics and the bloodshed. It would be the three of them— their happy family.

And although Padmé Amidala Skywalker was absolutely horrified at the time, and probably would be like that for a long while, she couldn't help but smile the tiniest bit at her thoughts of the family they could raise.

Those unexpected possibilities.

* * *

_Well, that's all:) Reviews are great! _

_~Skygirl Of Asgard_


End file.
